ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Saphir
How Saphir joined the Tourney In the anime, Saphir was charged with creating the Dark Henge, making them in Esmeraude's likeness at her request. Eventually, he began to grow suspicious of Wiseman's intentions and attempted to warn his brother but was ignored. Upon learning of Wiseman's treachery, he attempted to inform his brother of it, and because of this, Wiseman tried to kill him. Saphir, though wounded, managed to escape and made his way to a park on Earth where he collapsed. While lying there he saw a flower and had a flashback of seeing flowers with his brother on Nemesis when they were younger. The Spectre Sisters discovered the wounded Saphir and took care of him, particularly Petz, with whom he apparently had a previous relationship. He left her, however, to try and persuade his brother. Despite the presence of the Sailor Senshi, Wiseman attacked him a second time as he tried to sway Demande, and this time Saphir was killed. At the end, the bandage wound around his head slipped off, revealing that he no longer bore the inverse crescent mark of the Black Moon, indicating his firm transition to the side of good. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Saphir holds a dark crystal in his hand. After the announcer calls his name Saphir shoots dark balls of energy forward as the camera zooms saying "The 20th is of no value to us. Why do still want to conquer it?" Special Moves Sapphire Shot (Neutral) Saphir shoots a dark sapphire colored energy ball at his opponent. Azure Pierce (Side) Saphir dashes at his opponent delivering a darkness-imbued punch. Teal Foot (Up) Saphir jumps into the air with his kick making a slashing sound. Blue Explosion (Down) Saphir lunges his hand glowing with dark energy. If he hits, he causes an explosion that blows his opponent away. Dark Blue Death (Hyper Smash) Saphir gathers dark energy and makes a massive blue field burst out with an unblockable effect. Denim Countdown (Final Smash) Saphir glows his fists blue and moves forward while doing an auto-combo of 15 punches, then finishes with a high blue-covered kick. Victory Animations #Saphir closes some dark energy in his fist saying "Women are capable of anything and when there is jealousy involved, there's no telling what they'll do." #Saphir forms a dark blue sword and says "Toying with his mind, making demands, but never revealing what his true intentions are." #Saphir spins and bursts dark energy around himself saying "Poor choice, my friend." On-Screen Appearance Saphir climbs out of a dark portal saying "You cannot order me to do anything." Trivia *Saphir's rival is a Russian arms dealing rhino minion of Shredder, Ivan Steranko better known as Rocksteady. *Saphir shares his English voice actor with Clubba and Hajime Arima. *Saphir shares his Japanese voice actor with Aerolfos. *Saphir shares his French voice actor with Susano'o, Liu Bei, Liu Shan, Kracko, Tetsujin and Juubei Kazeki. *Saphir shares his German voice actor with Sentomaru, Dash, Harry 2X, Shawn, Telly Monster, Bandy Andy from the Hand-It-Overs, Sgt. Kerero, Conrad, Joe Musashi, Roger Jr., Sylux, Cyrax and Bartolomeo. *Saphir shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Jin Chonshu, Suigetsu Hozuki, Magoichi Saika, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Oswald, Atomic Samurai, Tommy “The Machine” Gunn, Deidara, Zelgadiss Greywords, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Rash, Hanza Nukui, Richter Abend, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Midnight, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Darkrai, Kung Lao, Kojuro Katakura, Tekkaman Blade, Ryo Sakazaki, Ryo Utagawa, Nam and Tus. *Saphir shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor Sea Horse Baian. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters